Our Love Is
by Kazuko Hasegawa
Summary: Lori has been able to see the dead since she was young, most children outgrow it but she never did. She's sent to the Feudal Era to fulfill her destiny, one part of it is to resurrect the Great Dog General. What will happen once he is revived? What is Lori's destiny? Rated M for language Story is now available on Quotev!
1. Chapter 1

Our Love is . . .  
Inu no Taisho/Toga x OC

Chapter 1: Destiny

A young girl from America recieves a gift after losing her beloved grandfather. She begins to see, speak to, and hear the dead. The Gods lead her to her destiny, just like Kagome, sending her down a well. When she goes back 472 years to the Feudal Era, she is presented with the task to bring back the Great Dog Demon. What will happen once he is revived? What is her Destiny?

Lori's P.O.V.

The day was nearly over and I found myself sitting in the living room with my mom. We were sitting on the couch, looking at each other.

" So, what is it you wanted to tell me Lori? " My mom stared at me, her face held concern and curiosity.

I sighed and took a deep breath. I breathed out and looked her straight in the eye, my face hopefully held a look of seriousness. " Mom, I can talk to Grandpa. "

She stared at me, her face was blank. She was processing what I had said. " You what? "

" I can talk to Grandpa James. "

Her face was still the same, she sighed. " Lori, have you been sleeping enough? If you need to-"

" Mom, He tells me stories about when you were younger, about how he met Grandma. He talks to me, I can see him. He . . . he talks about you. " I sighed, my frustration was rising. " Mom, please, I'm not lying. "

My mom looks at me with a blank face. She leans back against the couch and sighs. " Alright, I believe you. "

" You do? "

She nodded. " Yes, I do. If people's spirits can exist in different planes then why can't there be people that see them. After all, there are children that can see them. So, why can't older people see them."

I sighed with relief and smiled. For once, I was happy that my mom believed in ghosts and all that other supernatural things.

" So why are you telling me this? " She asked me, as place her elbow on the couch and leaned on her hand.

" I've been seeing not just him but others too. they're everywhere. I hear them, I see them. They get loud and quiet, and they show up out of nowhere. I just couldn't handle knowing myself. So I needed to tell someone. I was going to tell Bre, but she would never believe me. She's think I was doing it for attention. So the next best option was. . .telling you. "

She smiled. " Well , I"m glad you told me. there's something I want to aks though. Do all the dead wonder or is there such thing as Heaven, Hell, and Rebirth? "

I leaned back against the couch. " Well it all depends on what the person believes. If the person that dies believes in God, they go to heaven. If they believe in the cycle of rebirth, then their spirit lingers for a while until they are rebirthed. It really does depend on what that person believes. There are higher powers out there, they are just separated by planes of existience. " I paused and thought about the next part. " The only plane that is shared is our plane, which is the living. Then there's the Spiritual plane,the Astral plane, and of course the Time realm. Like those, there are others that exist for others beliefs. "

" What about Grandpa, he believes in God so why isn't he in Heaven? " My mom lifted her head of her hand and rested her hand on the couch.

" He's watching Grandma and waiting for her. He wants to keep her safe until it's her time. He just comes to me to talk. He gets lonely, and he misses us. I'm the only one that can see and talk to him after all. " I looked at her with a sad smile.

" Well, we may not see him but we know he's always with us. " She smiled.

" He knows but that doesn't mean he won't get lonely. " I sigh. " Ya know it's weird, I've always been able to see 'them' I just never trully noticed before. I thought that they were just illusions or figments of my imagination, but they were really there. I feel bad for not noticing earlier. . "

My mom petted my head, running her fingers through my hair. " Sweety, it's not your fault. Most people don't see them, so it's natural to think their nothing but illusions. "

" Yeah, but still it's sad. . " I got up off the couch. " I'm gonna go for a walk, . . . I need to think. "

" Alright, be safe and come home before dark. " Mom got up and went to the kitchen.

I walked to the door, I looekd at mom who was washing dishes and humming to herself. I smiled. ' Thanks Mom, you always knwo what to say. ' I looked outside and opened the door. I walked out and shut the door behind me.

I seen a shimmer of light go past me, I quickly turn in its direction. There was a line of little balls of light leading somewhere. I rubbed my eyes to see if it was just me but when I opended my eyes they were still there. ' Ok. . ' I looekd up at the sky. ' If this is all of you doing this. . . make them shine brighter. '

I looked at the balls of kight as they glew brighter. ' Ok. . . so I follow them? ' I look up once more. I hear a light hymn of approval. I smile and begin to follow their path.

The lights lead me onto the trail not to far from my house. I walk down the trail and continue to fallow the glows. The lead me into the woods onto an old dirt road with a bridge and a creek.

' I remember this, Brenna to me here a few years ago. ' I continue to follow the lights. They lead me up the hill and into the woods again.

It wasn't long and I was standing infront of an old well. There was water inside of it, you could hear the water flowing inside. " It must be connected to the creek. " I look down inside and see a faint light.

" No way, nuh uh, nope, Nope! " I shake my head. " I don't know what you all are thinking but I will not go down that well. " I turn away from the well and close my eyes crossing my arms. " y'all are crazy. " My lingo came out and it sounded ridiculous.

Suddenly I felt a surge of energy push me down into the well. I open my eyes and scream as I fell down into the dark, watery abyss. I never felt water though, instead I felt like I was drifting. When I look around me, I was surrounded by blue lights.

They soon begin to disappear and I fee lthe ground beneath me. When the lights fade, I begon to realize that I was still inside the well.

I sighed. " REALLY? You couldn't just put me on the ground instead of inside a well? You guys really are crazy. . "

I look up and around me. ' Atleast there's a ladder. ' I started to climb up and out of the well. When I got to the top I was face to face with a little girl.

She had brownish blakc hair, she had brown eys, and she was wearing an orange kimono wiht a green obi. She was smiling at me.

" Ummm Hi? "

She giggled and looked behind her at a man. " Lord Sesshomaru, this lady was talking to herslef and came out of a well. " She pointed at me and smiled.

I look at the man she was talking to. He had long white hair, gold eyes, and was wearing a hakama with red flowers and petals. He had a one shoulder armor, two swords and a blue and yellow obi. His pants wear white, and he had black boots on. Then on his right shoulder layed a fluffly mokomoko. He was handsome. . no scratch that. . . he was gorgeous!

He looked at me with a blank face. " Rin come here. "

The little girl ran back to the man smiling. " Yes Lord Sesshomaru. "

I finished pulling myself from the well and sat against it once I was out. I leaned back too far and was about to fall in.

I pulled forward and fell on my chest onto the ground with an ' oof '. I looked up squinting from the sun being in my eyes. The man was standing above me, looking down at me.

I heard the little girl giggle from my lack of grace.

I smiled and laughed awkwardly. " Thanks for grabbing me. " I got up and brushed the dirt off of me. " Hn. . .humans are pathetic. " His voice was deep and full of disgust.

I looked up at him in suprise. " So then what are you? Are you not human? "

He glared at me.

Out of nowhere you could hear a squawk. " How dare you say that Lord Sesshomaru is a human. He is the most powerful demon alive! " A weird toad thing came closer and squawked louder. she was shaking his staff back an forth in anger.

I laughed and picked him up. " hahaha what are you, you look all wrinkly like a frog. You're so small and weird. "

He squawked louder. " Put me down you wench or I'll burn you alive with my staff of two heads! You filthy human put me down! "

I laughed more. " Ok, ok calm down. I'll put you down. " I set him down on the ground gently. I knelt down to his level. " You're so small it's kinda cute. " I smiled and laughed.

" How dare you say I'm small and cute, I am neither! You should fear me you evil wench! " He yelled and tried to hit me with his staff.

Before he could he was stepped on by the man. He squished him into the ground.

" Silence Jaken, you voice is most irritating. " The man stopped squishing the frog thing into the ground.

" Y-yes my Lord. . ." The toads voice came out quietly and dizzy.

I laughed even harder than before. " You just barely squished the air out of him! " I laughed even more. The man just stared at me blankly.

My laughter died down within a few moments. " Oh man that was funny "

The little girl from before came up to me and smiled. " My name is Rin, what is yours? "

I knelt down and smiled at her. " My name is Lori, it's nice to meet you Rin. " I look up at the man. I stood and smiled at him. " And who are you? if you don'y mind me asking. "

The frog jumped up and squawked like before. " How could you not know about Lord Sesshomaru, he is the most revered demon in all the lands! "

I looked at him, atleast I think he was a he. " Sorry but where I'm from no ones know about a Lord Sesshomaru. "

Silence fell upon as us, no one said a word.

I heard a small voice, almost a whipser.

" Come . . . sword. . . to netherworld. . .help me. . . "

The man suddenly looked at one of his swords.

" Lord Sesshomaru? What is wrong? " the frog toad thing asked,

Lord Sesshomaru looked at me then back at his sword. " You . . . "

A different voice came, and this one was darker and terrifying.

" kill. . . human girl. . . kill all humans. . . kill them all. . " '

I covered my ears trying to block out the voice. " Ugh. . .what the hell? Shut up! "

One of the mans swords was talking to me, I could feel it. " What is that sword made of? Why is it so demonic?! "

" Demon. " He answered as he looekd at his swords. " The other is my father's fang. . "

" No wonder why that thing wants to kill everyone. " I looked at the other sword. " And that one. . . it . . it keeps saying find me and come to me. " I look at the Sesshomaru. " Could I hold it for a second? I'll give it right back, I promise. If I don't you can kill me wit hthat thing. " I pointed at the demonic sword. " Just please make it quick, it's a big headache to me. "

Sesshomaru looked at me in question but he slowly and reluctantly held out the sword.

I hesitantly reached out to the sword and finally i grabbed it. My sight grew dark as I felt myself being pulled. . .into darkness.

" Lori! " Rin called out.

Lord Sesshomaru was reaching out to me and that was the last thing I saw as my eyes finally closed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Greetings

Sesshomaru P.O.V

The girl took Tetsuseiga hesitantly, when both her hands held onto the sword, she suddenly grew weak and tired. She swayed before her legs grew weary, and her eyes slowly closed as she began to fall.

Rin called out to her, scared of what had happened to the girl. She ran over and tried to catch the girl, I knew by time she was there the girl would have already been on the ground. I caught the girl before she landed on the ground, surprisingly her grip on the sword never gave. She held the sword against her chest, as if someone would take it at any second.

' _Tetsuseiga, was this your doing? Or perhaps . . .no he's dead. . '_ I looked at the sword which thrummed in her hand. The sword had been acting up the second I got close to the girl. Now the sword seemed to thrive in her hands, the youki that was left behind from father grew larger to the point where the girl was drowning in it. ' _Father. . .You spirited her away to the Netherworld. . .Why? '_

I grabbed the girl around her waist to ensure she wouldn't fall. Her scent wafted up my nose. I growled lightly in displeasure, humans scents were pathetic yet this ones was strong with the smell of apples. It was an unpleasant smell, one that I had loathed since my father had fallen for the weak princess Izayoi. It didn't matter how young a human was, I could always smell the scent of how short their lives were, it couldn't be avoided. Though most of their scents of death were weak, if they were young of course. Even though the girl's scent smelled strongly of apples, the smell of death was overwhelming the sweet smell of apples. The smell wasn't weak enough to have come from smell of death was lingering around her, as if the dead were surrounding her.

I paid no attention to her smell any longer, instead I focused on what had happened to her. Her sudden fatigue it was a mystery. Then how Tetsuseiga reacted the second I neared the girl. Truly such a strange phenomenon was peculiar, it had never happened before. Even after all the years of having Tetsuseiga, but now it was acting as if . . . he was back.

I looked at the sword, still in her grip, it thrummed in . . . happiness? The sword was . . .Happy?

' _Why does Tetsuseiga act so strangely to this human woman?. . it seems a visit to Totosai is needed '_ I thought looking at the Volcanic Mountains. ' _He must have answers. '_

" Rin, Jaken, We're leaving. "

" Y-Yes, my Lord! " Jaken fumbled and scurried to prepare Rin and Ah-Uhn.

" Yes, Lord Sesshomaru " Rin smiled and climbed on the Dragon.

I took to the skies with the girl latched to my side, she was still unconscious and her grip on Tetsuseiga never loosened. ' _What could Tetsuseiga be up to? '_

 **InuYasha's P.O.V**

We were traveling near the North when I picked up a scent. " Great, what the hell is he up to? "

" InuYasha? " Kagome looked at me, pausing her conversation with Sango for a moment.

Tetsusaiga thrummed suddenly in it's sheath. ' What the-?! ' I look at the sword, it continued to thrum, each time it was slowly making it's way out of it's sheath. ' What the hell is with Tetsusaiga? '

Suddenly the sword flew out of it's sheath and flew away in the direction of Sesshomaru. " What the hell?! Get back here ya damn sword! " I took off after the sword.

I continued to follow the sword, with my group not far behind. They were calling out to me, trying to figure out what had gotten into my sword and I.

I continuously tried to grab the sword, but every time it just went higher and continued to head towards the North. ' _it's heading towards the Volcanic Mountains. . . it's going to Totosai's ! '_

Sesshomaru wasn't too far ahead of me, his scent was clear in the air. Along with the smell of apples and death, the scent was with Sesshomaru. ' _Who the hell is he with? It's definitely not that damn toad, he usually reeks like a mucky pond. Rin always smelled of flowers, so it wasn't her either. . . .Sesshomaru what the hell are you up to? '_

 **[Time Skip]**

We finally made it to Totosai's, Sesshomaru was standing just outside the door looking at me. I ran up to Totosai's home, not too far from Sesshomaru but not too close. " What the hell are you up to?! "

He never answered instead he replied with " It appears that Tetsusaiga is reacting as well. . . " He looked at the sword. I followed his gaze and looked at the sword.

The scent of apples and death wafted to my nose, I looked towards the sent. To my surprise and shock, there was a girl in Sesshomaru's arms. And she was . .. Human! She was holding onto Tetsuseiga as if her life depended on it. " Who the hell is she? And why is she with you? "

" InuYasha! "

Kagome jumped off of Kirara and walked over to me angrily. " What the hell is wrong with you? Suddenly taking off on us like that?! You better have a-" She paused as soon as she seen Sesshomaru carrying a girl. She looked confused, she blinked a few times and then pointed at the girl. " Who is she? "

" That's what I'd like to know. " I said crossing my arms angrily.

" The girl is of no importance, my only concern is Tetsuseiga. " Sesshomaru replied as cold as ever. " Tetsuseiga was reacting the second she appeared, then when she held it she collapsed. " He looked at Totosai's home. " Totosai, show yourself. "

Totosai came out of his home looking confused. " Lord Sesshomaru? InuYasha? What are both of you doing here? " Mo-Mo was following behind him.

" Tetsuseiga. " Sesshomaru said, nudging the girl in his arms to show Totosai. " What is wrong with the sword? "

" Tetsusaiga too! It suddenly flew away from me to follow him! " I griped in frustration.

As if the sword understood me, it thrummed and ended up in the girls arms. She gripped onto both swords as they thrummed happily in her arms.

Totosai went up to Sesshomaru and looked at the sword, then at the girl and back at the swords. He was nodding as he looked back and forth. He then stopped and stepped back. " It seems Tetsuseiga was under your father's influence, it pulled the girl to you father's resting place. Tetsusaiga was responding to your father as well. "

" The old man is dead how could he be using the damn swords? "

Totosai looked at me. " Your father's spirit is always alive as long as the swords are not broken. He may be dead but his youki still lives. Your father is responding to the girl. "

" Ok, but WHY?! " I yelled. " What does she have that causes him to do THIS?! " I gestured at the unconscious girl.

Totosai sighed. " I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself? "

" HUH?! "

" Go to his grave and ask him, you went there before it shouldn't be that hard to do it again. " Totosai said sitting on the ground. " Use Tetsuseiga to open a gate to the Netherworld and go talk to your father. . both of you need to lectured anyways. . . ."

I looked at Sesshomaru. " We can do that? "

Sesshomaru looks at the girl and sword. " hn " He set the girl on the ground and grabbed the sword. Flashes of youki went everywhere, with a final blinding flash a gate was opened. It was coming from the sword. Sesshomaru looked at me. " Let us go, I wish to not waste anymore of this Sesshomaru's time with fruitless conversation. " He stepped into the gate and disappeared.

I sighed and walked to the gate, my sleeve was suddenly grabbed. I looked back, Kagome was pulling on my sleeve with a determined look. " I'm going too. " I groaned. " Fine, but no one else. "

Though the others had protested against us, Kagome had quickly silenced them. Telling them that we'd be back in no time at all, and assuring them that I would keep her safe. " We need to hurry, we don't know how long the gate will continue to be open. " I tried to hurry them.

Kagome looked at the others and smiled. " Don't worry, we'll be back once we've figured out what exactly is happening. "

We walked through the gate and it slowly faded away. Lights of Blue and Purple flashed around us. I held onto Kagome as we were pulled through. Then everything went dark.

 _ **Lori's P.O.V**_

I felt a nostalgic presence near me, it was calming and made me feel safe. It was like when Grandpa would sit and talk with me. He would tell me stories and I would fall asleep listening to them on accident because of his calming presence. This one was a little different though, it was powerful and calm, filled with passion and self righteousness. It felt. . . so alive, but I knew this person was long past dead. Since there was a small pinch of cold, that felt like death was masking the lively presence.

My eyes slowly opened, taking in my surroundings slowly I tried to sit up but a hand pressed against my head and lightly eased my head back down. " W-who are you? "

He chuckled lightly, his laugh was deep and soothing. " Do not worry, you are safe. " He ran his fingers through my hair gently. I usually hated when others touched my hair, because my hair was a curly mess and so thick it would hurt when tried to brush it. But when this man brushed, there was no pain or discomfort. If there was a snare he would ease through it and start brushing again. I could feel his nails, claws? gently against my head, it sent shivers down my body.

" Where am I? "

" My final resting place. " He continued to brush as if we were just talking about something like kittens or puppies.

" Why? "

" You can see me. " He stated simply, but I had a feeling there was more to it than just being able to see him.

" I can see all dead people, I've been able since I was young. " I grabbed his hand and took it off my head, I held it as I sat up. My eyes widened at the sight of the dead man in front of me, though I was sure he was no human man. He was definitely a man though. His hair was silver and brushed back into a high his eyes were as gold as newly refined gold ore. He wore a white hakama with blue stripes on the right shoulder, and he had armor on protected both shoulders to his mid-arm. It held by red and blue obi around his abdomen. He had a fluffy and soft fur pelt on his back, it trailed down to the ground. Over all. . . . he was gorgeous, a god amongst men dare I say.

I turned red at that thought, I quickly let go of his and hand and turned away from him. ' _Get a hold of yourself Lori! This man is older than my dad and my grandpa! '_ I suddenly felt arms wrap around me, pulling me backwards against a firm chest. I let out a yelp as I was pulled back and landed against his armor.

' _This is the time when I hate being 4'11. I feel so tiny compared to him. '_ I look up at the man, he was staring back at me. We stared at each other for a few more moments and then he finally spoke. " You're. . . .tiny " He chuckled lightly as he smiled warm-heartedly.

" I am not! I just- urgh! N-nevermind " I flushed and looked away from him. " I've always been short. . . I just never noticed " I puffed my cheeks, and huffed in embarrassment as I heard his warm laughter again. He once again started to run his fingers through my hair gently. " Why am I here? " He never paused nor hesitated with his answer.

" I have already told you why " He continued brushing my hair, never looking at me as he spoke. There was no hesitation in his voice, but his presence said otherwise. There was a tension in the air surrounding him, it was . . hard to tell what it was but to me it came off as loneliness. Or better yet, the presence of yearning.

" There's more to it than just seeing you, I know there is. You body language says it all. The dead may not be alive, but their spirits are… I guess I'll say it differently this time. . . Why else am I here? "

There was silence, but he never stopped brushing through my hair. He sighed, and stopped brushing my hair. He wrapped both arms around me once more, he placed his head against my neck. I could feel him breathing down my neck, as well as him smelling me. I felt my body heat up from his close contact, but never once did it feel uncomfortable.

" You remind me of someone I lost, long ago. Your scents are the same, it drives my inner demon wild and makes me long for her presence. Also, the reason for you seeing the dead, it's more than just a difference in eye-sight. You see both the living and the dead, you are the bridge between the afterlife and living world. "

" And what does that have to do with me being here exactly? " I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. His head was still against my neck.

" Tell me what does a bridge does, then think about what I had said once more. " His hand held my head softly, his fingers tangling in my hair as he placed his head against mine.

" A bridge is a path that allows others to pass from one land to another, ones that are separated by a gap, river, or land that cannot be walked acrossed…"

He pulled away and his amber eyes gazed into my sapphire eyes. " Precisely "

" So . . you want to use me to cross over into the land of the living? "

the words came out harsh, but how else would I interpret what he had said.

" I would not use you, do not mistake me for my eldest son. I understand your abilities are not mine, they are yours to use at your will not at mine. I am asking, for you to take me to the world of the living. " He pulled his hand away from my head, and my hair untangled from his fingers smoothly with no pain. He continued to gaze at me.

I grabbed his hand and held it, I smiled and looked at him. " Thank you for asking, but aren't the dead meant to stay in the afterlife. If you were meant to be alive, don't you think you would have stayed alive? " I paused as I thought about my words. " Sorry, that sounds harsh but . . -"

" No, you are correct. If I was meant to be alive I would have remained so, but if you are correct. Don't you think that you being here is a sign that perhaps I'm not meant to stay dead? Though you are here, I'll admit that I am not entirely at fault for bringing you here. " His eyes moved and briefly gestured to the skies then looked back at mine. " They are also at fault, they not only are the ones who gifted you with your abilities, but also they had brought you here to this time to revive me. "

I looked at the sky, ' _Course it was you guys, you just can't seem to get enough of making my life difficult. . .Alright if you want me to revive him, why don't you give me a sign like you did with the well. '_

Seconds passed with nothing happening, but then out of nowhere my necklace which held a picture of my grandpa was shining. I looked down in surprise, as it shined a white light. ' _ok fine, I'll take that as a sign, but how am I going to revive him? '_

The necklace shined brighter and began fading, then it disappeared and reappeared around the man's neck. We both stared at the necklace.

" Was that your doing? Or the gods? " He asked me as he looked at my necklace that was around his neck.

" Their doing, they just showed me how I was going to revive you. Be careful with that please, it's all I have right now of my grandpa. " I touched the necklace around him and gazed at it then looked at him.

He nodded, " Now all we need is a way out of the Netherworld, which shouldn't be-" He paused. He turned his head left and right, and suddenly got up and faced to the right. His eyes were serious and his presence changed to one of dominance. It was as if he was setting off the presence at a particular being, like he was asserting himself among people.

Out of the light fog, came figures walking in the direction of where the man faced. They were coming closer to us, they were fast paced. One was walking like a nobleman, with pride and grace. The other walked with dominance and attitude, like he was a teen from modern times and just didn't give a damn. The other walked like any modern day girl, a mature teen girl that is. As they got closer, I began to tell the first figure apart.

" Sesshomaru? " I was confused, how was he here. He wasn't dead, he was alive along with the other two. I'm sure they were alive, there was no cold presence that nipped at me and sent chills down my spine. There was no lingering presence of death around them.

All three had stood before I and the man, none had spoken at first. That is until Sesshomaru had broken the silence.

" Father, what is the meaning of this? " Sesshomaru asked in a very displeased voice as he looked at the man then to me and looked back at the man.

" F-Father!? He's your father?! How is that possible? "

Sesshomaru glared at me, " Silence human, your shrieking is displeasing to this Sesshomaru's ears. "

The man stepped in front of me and faced his so called son. " Sesshomaru, watch your tongue pup. You will not treat this woman so low, she is far more powerful than you and I. So treat her with some respect, I did not raise you to be ignorant of such. "

" This is human powerful? Have you gone blind father? She is a simple human, she holds no more power than a priest. "

" Watch your tongue Sesshomaru, remember to whom you speak. I am your father and you will respect me and my word, and my word is that you will respect his woman. " The man glared at his son and stood his ground, his presence growing larger and asserting more dominance than before.

Sesshomaru was about to say something, but I cut him off.

" Stop, there's no need to argue and with your son of all people especially over someone like me. I won't have you demand respect for me, I will demand my own respect if I feel the need to. " I grabbed the man's arm suddenly to get his attention. " So please, don't argue. It's unnecessary, besides they came here for a reason and I'm sure it wasn't to fight with you or me. "

He looked at me and nodded, then looked at his son. " What is your reason for coming, and with your brother. Normally you two would stay far away from each as far as possible. " He glanced over at the other younger man who looked to be in his late teens.

" Another son? And he has-" I ran over and played with his dog ears and smiled brightly. " Puppy ears~!" I laughed and played with them more.

He yelled angrily and glared at me " Let go ya damn woman or I'll kill ya! "

I laughed more and let go of his ears, " But they're so cute and soft! I could play with them all day! "

He growled.

" InuYasha, I may not have been around to raise you but your mother taught you how to treat others. So treat her kindly, she means no harm. " The man came over to us and pulled me away and looked at me. " And you, if you wanted to touch his ears you should have asked first. Especially when his ears are sensitive. "

I looked at him and nodded, " I know, but I just got the sudden urge to touch them. They just look so cute, he's like a little puppy too! " I laughed and smiled.

The man chuckled " He is a pup to I and Sesshomaru, but I assure you he is no pup to you. "

I laughed more and looked at Him then his two sons and at the girl with them. I noticed she was wearing a modern day japanese High school uniform. " Ah! You!" I pointed at her. " You're wearing modern clothes, you must be from my time!" I ran over to her and smiled shaking her hand. " It's nice to meet you, I'm Lori and you are? "

She smiled and shook my hand back. " Nice to meet you too, I'm Kagome and that one with the dog ears is InuYasha. And his older brother Sesshomaru, is the one who you met earlier. " She pointed to the dog-eared man, then to Sesshomaru.

I nodded, " Yup, and so he must be their father? " I pointed at the man I've been with since I woke up here in the Netherworld.

Kagome nodded in surprise " He brought you here didn't he? So why don't you know his name? Surely you introduced yourselves by now. "

I laughed nervously rubbing my head, " Actually, we haven't introduced ourselves at all. I was too concerned about where I was and not who I was with. . ." I looked over at the man and smiled. " I'm Lori. "

He smiled and nodded. " It is a pleasure to meet you Lori, I am Inu no Taisho "

" Hate to break up the reunion and what not, but shouldn't we be talking about why she is here and getting back to ya know the land of the living. " InuYasha crossed his arms and looked at us questionly.

" Oh yeah, How about I explain when all of us get back, it will be easier than just waiting around here. " I smiled.

" But isn't he-" InuYasha pointed at Inu no Taisho, " dead. . how can he come back with us? "

" I said I'll explain when we get back didn't I? So let's go, the faster we get back the sooner you can know. " I said walking the way they came from. " Just follow me, I think I have an understanding on how to get back. "

Kagome followed behind and looked back at InuYasha briefly " Let's go, the others are waiting for us. "

" So you're just going to follow her?! She might not know how to get out of this place! " InuYasha was yelling at us from behind.

I seen Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho catch up to Kagome and I, completely ignoring Inuyasha. " HEllO!? Am I talking to myself?!"

I stopped and looked at InuYasha. " Look just trust me, I know how to get out of here. You'll know more once we get out, I promise but for now can you just follow me? " I turned back not waiting for a response and continued to walk.

InuYasha grumbled to himself and reluctantly followed behind everyone else. I smiled and continued to walk, I looked up to the sky. ' _Alright, I hope this works. '_ I stopped and lifted my hand in front of me, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then breathed out. Darkness surrounded me, but there was a faint light. I began to walk towards it, it was slowly glowing brighter and brighter until finally light had surrounded my entire body. I stopped and opened my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Guardian or Guide?

Lori's P.O.V

We were back, there was no chill in the air any longer. Instead the warmth of the living world enclosed our bodies, filling our senses with the sweet smells of grass, trees, flowers, and vibrant creatures and humans. All of them combined is the smell of the living world, the Netherworld was dampened with the smell of blood, carcasses, bones, and menacing spirits. Relief came over me, I sighed happily and smiled as I faced the others.

While Kagome and Sesshomaru took in what had happened, Inuyasha quickly moved left and right, surprised and confused on what had just happened. " How the hell are we back?! Isn't there suppose to be a portal or gate or something?! "

" There was, it was a bridge and the bridge was Lori. She is the bridge between the land of the living and land of the dead. So she can easily pass to the worlds, just as well as she can lead others to the other worlds. " Inu no Taisho tried explaining to his son. He looked back at me and smiled warmly. " I told you she holds powers far beyond ours. "

" Hn " Sesshomaru didn't say much, he simply casted a brief glance at his father and walked over to me. He towered over me, his face was unreadable and he was impassive. " I would like to have Tetsuseiga back. "

" Oh! " I suddenly took notice of the swords that were somehow tied to waist. I untied Tetsuseiga from my hip and handed it over to Sesshomaru, " Sorry for holding it for so long, and thank you for lending it to me. " I smiled at his unmoving expression.

He took Tetsuseiga and returned it to it's proper place, which was by his side. He turned to his father and glanced back at me then to his father. " I believe you promised an explanation on today's events. "

Kagome pulled InuYasha over to her and smiled at us. " Can you guys wait while InuYasha and I find our group. We promised them we'd be back shortly. "

I nodded and smiled back " Of Course, we'll be waiting right here for you. "

" Great, thanks! Come on InuYasha, the others are waiting. " Kagome got on Inuyasha's back. He grabbed her legs supporting her weight. " Keh! Alright woman we're going! " He didn't say goodbye, he just took off with Kagome on his back.

I watched as they disappeared with a smile, then I turned to Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru. They both were staring at one another. ' _oh lord, how hard is it for them to talk? He should be happy that his father is alive again, he should be talking to him to no end. . So why won't they say a single word? "_

The silence continued until I spoke. " You know, this would be a good time for some much needed father-son bonding time. " I gestured to Sesshomaru while looking at Inu no Taisho.

Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru both looked at me then at each other. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he just walked away not looking back once with a " Hn." Inu no Taisho didn't stop him, he just stood and watched his son walk away.

" You're just gonna let him walk away?! He's your son! Talk to him, you've been dead for gods no how long!? You must have something you two can talk about that you've missed out on!? " I yelled at Inu no Taisho, confused on why he just stood there.

Inu no Taisho sighed and looked at me and touched my shoulder. " My son and I's relationship is complicated, a young one like you wouldn't understand. "

I pushed off his arm " Complicated?! It's only complicated if you make it seem so but if you try to make it simple it will be easier and not be so 'complicated'. " I pushed him towards Sesshomaru, who was still walking away. " Go on, try it couldn't hurt to try right? "

He looked at me shortly then sighed and looked over at Sesshomaru and started to walk towards him. He eventually caught up with him and I could see him speak to him. I smiled as I watched them talk a little back and forth while they continued to walk. _' Now that's more like it! A+ for effort! '_ I laughed to myself.

I went to sit on the ground, but the other sword that was tied to my waist got in my way. ' _huh? oh. . .this must be InuYasha's sword, I forgot to return it to him. He'll be back soon though, I'll give it back then. '_ I untied the sword and held it as I sat on the ground. I looked at the sword, lightly gliding my fingers across the hilt. The sword thrummed as I touched it. ' _huh? It's doing the same thing Tetsuseiga was doing, they must be similar. . .'_ I don't know why, but I unsheathed the sword and glided my fingers across the blade without cutting myself.

Suddenly I felt a shift in the air, it became cold and foggy but not like the Netherworld. I looked up, my hand still on the blade. There in front of me was a man, with Ebony hair that was wavy and stringy like a spiders web. His eyes a deep red, like blood. He looked human, but his presence said otherwise. His presence felt like he was bringing all of hell in his wake. He wore a dark purple hakama, and a lighter purple almost lilac outer layer.

" Who are you? " I stared straight into his eyes, my body was overwhelmed with his chilling presence.

" So quick to the point, it ruins my entertainment. " His face was apathetic.

" Well mom always said to not talk to strangers, so I thought if we introduced ourselves we could talk. I guess you don't want too though, welp makes it easier on me. " I smirked and turned out from him.

" You're a very cunning woman. I like that," He grabbed my chin and made me face him. We looked at each other, not blinking or avoiding eye contact. " You will be an excellent toy to play with. " He smirked.

I smacked away his hand lightly and glared at him, " I, sir, am no toy and you will soon find that out. I refuse to play such infantile and fruitless games with a strange, shady man, or dare I say which I dare, a child. "

He was clearly unamused, and phased by what I said because his face held anger and indifference. " I am no child, I assure you. I am 50 years old. "

I smirked " but you don't look a day over 2 to me, you cute little infant. " I laughed. Suddenly he pinned me to the ground and held my face, he glared at me. " Enough, I am no child and I will not have an insolent woman treat me as such. You will learn your place you vehement woman. " His voice seethed in anger, his grip tightened and squeezed my face harder. I knew with how tight his grip was that he would leave marks, but I won't cry. This pain was nothing, when you have older siblings this pain is normal.

" Just like a child, the second you hear something you don't like you throw a temper tantrum. So you're pretty much proving me right ya know. " I grinned as I notice he became more frustrated on the truth behind my words. " They have a saying where I'm from, that's very fitting for this. Actions speak louder than words. You say you're not a child, but your actions say otherwise. "

He growled and let me go, he got up and adjusted his clothes, dusting off the invisible dirt he got on himself. A tiny twig was stuck in his hair and he didn't seem to notice it. It was driving my slight OCD insane, so I did the logical thing. I reached for the twig and grabbed it with my pointer finger and my thumb. The man suddenly turned around towards me, and smacked me.

I was still standing and holding the twig which was no longer caught in his hair due to his sudden movement. My cheek stung and began to heat up from the pain, I reached my other hand up and touched it lightly. I blinked and looked at the man who smacked me. " . . . "

He noticed the twig in my hand, his expression changed to slight shock and realization.

My anger flared up, " You smacked me, you ass fucking dildo! All I was doing was getting the damn twig out of your hair and you smacked me!? You are so dead! " I picked up InuYasha's sword and swung at the man with it.

He dodged by stepping backwards quickly, but I continued to swing at him with the rusted sword. " Stay still you butt fugly Tarantula! " My angered burned inside me more and became like a wildfire. He continued to easily dodge my attempts of murder. " THAT'S IT! " I swung the sword one last time in the direction he was going to dodge my last swing. Suddenly, it was as if my anger created a spark of fire with sword and it created a blast of fire. The sword changed into a larger blade as I swung and it turned half white, half black. I managed to cut the man's arm, and his skin began to rot away leaving nothing but his bones.

The sword changed back, and we both stared at his arm. He moved his bone fingers, surprisingly he could still use his hand without any muscles. " HUH!? B-but it's just bones?! How can you-?!"

" Woman what did you do to my arm?! " He yelled and glared at me. " And how did you use that sword?! "

" Lori! " Inu no Taisho called out to me, he and Sesshomaru were running towards me and the man. " Lori get away from that man! Now! "

I looked at the man in front of me. " Just who are you? "

" I would like to know the same thing about you, vile woman. " He glared at me and glanced over at Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho. " But it seems we have no time for introductions, farewell . . . Lori " he smirked as he faded away. The chilling presence left with him, leaving nothing behind but his words.

" Hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you! " I yelled at his presence which was no longer here. So I was yelling at nothing.

Inu no Taisho grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him, he began to fervently inspect me. "Lori are you alright?! Did he hurt you?! What did he say?! " I held Inu no Taisho's hands and tried to calm him. " Inu no Taisho! I'm fine, he didn't do anything but smack me. I'm more concerned on what I did to him . . " He looked at me strangely " Lori, you should not be concerned for him. "

" What could you have possibly done to him? If you slapped him back, you would have already been dead. " Sesshomaru walked over to us, his face still as apathetic as ever.

" Actually, I used this sword and-" I held out the sword. " It changed into a larger sword and it's blade turned two different colors. When i cut that man's arm, it turned to bones but he could still use it though. . ."

Silence surrounded us, Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised in interest and Inu no Taisho's expression changed to one of 'serious talk time'. " Tetsusaiga changed for you? "

" Tetsusaiga? Is that what it's called? It's really close to Tetsuseiga, and they are similar in a way. . and yeah,why? Is that bad? " I looked worriedly at Inu no Taisho, with the face of a child who just did something they weren't suppose to do.

" They are similar in some forms, they are made from my fangs. They were created for the same purpose as well, to protect. " Inu no Taisho took Tetsusaiga and looked at it. His expression still looked serious, but also nostalgic. He then looked at me. " Tetsusaiga, is a sword that can kill 1000 demons in one swing. It was made to protect InuYasha's mother, who was a human. So it's not bad that it changed, it's just . . . . odd considering that it changed out of rage and not for protection."

" Oh, yeah that is strange. . . but if it was made to protect her then why isn't she here? " I asked with curiosity in full blast mode, but I quieted down when I noticed Inu no Taisho suddenly become saddened by the second question I had asked.

" She was human, so she died from old age. InuYasha is 200 years old, so she died a long time ago. . " He looked at me then at the sword. " For now, we shall wait together for InuYasha and his comrades to return. "

I nodded " Alright. . "

" LADY LORI! " I heard a young girl's call in the distance. I looked over at the hill not to far but a ways away, there at the top was Rin and . . Jaken. . I think that's what his name was. .Rin was running down the hill smiling and calling out for us as she waved. Jaken was leading a . . dragon thing and squawking at Rin.

" Rin! " I smiled and ran over to meet her halfway, I lifted her in the air and spun her around then brought her in for a hug. She laughed loudly and hugged me back. " Rin was very worried about you, you suddenly took a nap and wouldn't wake. "

" Ah yes, Sorry about that Rin, but I'm alright now. " I smiled and carried her in my arms. She smiled then looked over at Sesshomaru, she suddenly smiled wider. " Lord Sesshomaru! I'm back! Did you miss Rin? " I brought her over to Lord Sesshomaru. He didn't say anything to her, but he touched her head and brought his arm back down to his side. She smiled brightly. _' How cute, it's like he's her dad. it's so adorable to see them like this '_ I smiled.

I looked over at Inu no Taisho, who was speechless at the sudden arrivals, mainly Rin I think. He walked over and looked at Rin, who in turn noticed him and smiled at him. " Hello, I'm Rin. You look like Lord Sesshomaru and InuYasha. "

Inu no Taisho smiled and pat her head gently, " It is nice to meet you Rin, I am Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father. "

Rin was in aw " Then that makes you my Ojii-san? Right? "

Inu no Taisho chuckled and smiled " Yes it does " He patted her head more.

Rin yelled out in joy and smiled brightly even more. " Yay! My Ojii-san! " I laughed and smiled at her yells of joy. _' She is too precious, where did Sesshomaru ever get her? Come to think of it, Rin is human. . so there's no way Sesshomaru could be her biological father. . so then '_ I looked over at Sesshomaru, who seemed content with the scene playing out before him.

" Rin, how many times have I told you to wait for me! You insolent child you! I ought to-" Jaken squawked until he noticed Inu no Taisho. " I-Is that?! Lord Inu no Taisho?! B-b-but he's suppose to be dead! How is he-" Jaken went to shock and began to freak out. He was becoming annoying and fast.

Sesshomaru shut him up by stepping on him, " Your voice is most annoying Jaken, so quiet. " " Y-Yes, Lord Sesshomaru " Jaken's voice was muffled by Sesshomaru's boot.

Rin and I laughed together at the scene before us, Inu no Taisho simply smiled. Suddenly we heard a noise in the distance, I looked over and seen InuYasha with Kagome on his back and others in the distant. Rin was waving at them with a big smile. Rin jumped from my arms and ran towards the others happily, until she was under the giant cat-fox like demon. She ran back towards us and stood beside Sesshomaru, waiting for the others to land.

There was a young looking girl on the Cat demon, Her hair was a dark brown and was loosely tied back. She wore a light pink and dark pink spotted kimono with a green overskirt that almost resembled an apron. Then there was a monk? He wore a dark blue monk's hakama, with a dark purple overwrap. In his hand he held a monk's staff, his hair was black and tied back in a small ponytail. Then there was a little boy, he was small, with ginger hair and green eyes. He wore an aqua colored hakama with white leaf patterns, and dark blue pants and an orange overvest. His red medium long hair was tied back. He looked like he was the same age as Rin, I'm sure that they would get along.

InuYasha came to stop and Kagome jumped off his back and smiled as she walked over. " We're back, sorry it took so long. "

" It's ok, you weren't gone that long. " I smiled back and looked at the rest of their group. Suddenly the monk man ran in front of me and got on one knee, he held my hands and his eyes sparkled. " You, my Lady, are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the honor of seeing. Your beauty knows no bounds, with your deep ocean blue eyes and your earthy brown hair, will you bear my-" The other girl came over and hit the man on the head with her giant boomerang, and he knelt to ground holding his head in pain.

I laughed loudly, his personality was not what I had expected from a monk. Then the girl hitting him with her giant boomerang all together it was tickling my funny bone. " Y-You guys are priceless, I like you already. " My laughter was slowly dying down.

The girl smiled and laughed with me. " You were right Kagome, she is full of sunshine. " She laughed lightly to herself and smiled again. " I'm Sango, the demon slayer, and that pervert-" she pointed at the monk who was rubbing his head trying to make the pain go away " Is Miroku, a priest. "

" He's quite the priest huh, looking for holes instead of being Hole-y" I grinned at my own pun.

" pffft! " Kagome burst into laughter as well as InuYasha. The kids were confused on what was so funny, and Sesshomaru raised a brow at how undignified InuYasha was being. Then Inu no Taisho was smirking, obviously enjoying the sight before him.

" You, my dear, are a witty one. Your company will be most enjoyable. " Inu no Taisho smiled at me, then winked.

My cheeks flared a light red, and I looked around nervously. My body felt 10 degrees hotter than before, and it was pretty obvious with how red I was turning. I heard the same deep chuckle I heard from the Netherworlds, it was warm and inviting.

I smiled to myself, enjoying the fact that I made someone like him happy. It reminded me of my grandpa, he always was telling jokes and enjoying my own. He and I spent our time together, joking around most of the time. He pulled pranks on me, and I would do the same. It was our little game, one I hoped would never end but it had to eventually. _' I wasn't expecting it to end soon though. '_ I looked at Inu no Taisho and smiled. " So I think we best start on that explanation, huh? "

We all had sat down besides Rin and Shippo, Kagome told told me his name when we decided that Jaken would watch the kids.

" So where do we start? I think it's best that Inu no Taisho explains this since he has a better understanding of it than me. . ." I looked over at Inu no Taisho, who sat beside me and nodded.

" I only know what the gods have told me when waiting for you, and it didn't take long for you to come as they had predicted. " He chuckled then looked at the fang swords. " Well to start off. . " He looked up at everyone " The gods said that every so often there is a child born who posesses the power to travel between the land of the living and land of the dead. The reason being, is so that during the Lantern festival held once every year the lost spirits without a lantern can be guided to the underworld. Though there are other powers that come with it, such as the power to see and speak with the dead. "

Everyone looked befuddled besides Sesshomaru who was as icy and stoic as ever. While staring at him, he looked down at me ( because I'm so small everyone usually does ). I quickly looked away flustered.

" So this human is simply a guide for the dead souls in the inbetween. " Sesshomaru was blunt and looked at his father.

In no Taisho scratched his head and sighed then crossed his arms letting out a sound of frustration and confusion. " Well . . . yes and no. . . They act as a guide and a 'bridge' but they are so much more. If they can channel their power correctly, they can use it to protect themselves as well as the dead and the living. Making them not just guides but more of Guardians. " He uncrossed his arms and looked at his eldest son. " The gods didn't say much about their powers, but they did say they could easily take on any powerful youkai living or dead. Though they can't take on gods, they do rival them in a way because they have to power to resurrect. I am an example of such power, but that's only if the gods allow it. "

" So you're saying that this girl is pretty much the human form of Tetsuseiga. . . " Inuyasha was still having a hard time grasping the information he was told.

I sighed and facepalmed. " Can we not relate me to any tolls or weapons please. . . I am a LIVING thing ya know, WITH feelings "

Kagome sighed. " Sorry about him, he didn't mean it like that. Right Inuyasha? " She glared at him.

He jumped lightly in fear and then looked me nervously stuttering " S-sorry I was just making an observation, I-I'm still not saying you were the sword or a tool or anything! " He fretted and swung his arms around in denial.

I shooed my hand at him " Yeah, yeah ok I get it. I guess in a way I am like the sword but my powers are a little more detailed. Tetsuseiga doesn't resurrect completely dead creatures, their souls must still be attached to their bodies. Whereas I can resurrect a completely soulless and dead creature, get it?

He crossed his arms and nodded. " Huh. . . yeah I get it, so then what about someone who shares a soul with another? " He asked like he wanted something from me.

Sango and Kagome instantly reacted in anger " Inuyasha! "

He flinched and yelled back enraged " WHAT?! "

Kagome was completely furious with him. " Sit Boy! "

Inuyasha suddenly crashed into the ground making a large pit. I was in awe.

" That. was. Awesome! Show me how to do that! Please! I want to literally ground somebody! " I laughed and begged Kagome.

She laughed and apologised. " Sorry, but it's only for him besides it's just the subjugation beads he has on him. I'm not even the one who put them on. "

Disappointment drowned my hope. " Damn it, it looks like fun too. . . "

Sango and Miroku broke into laughter at my disappointment, and Kagome joined in.

Inuyasha recovered from his grounding and yelled. " What's so fuin about it!? It's not like you're the one bein' grounded! " He glared at me.

I glared right back and towered over him. " Well that's the point dumbass! It's no wonder why those beads were put on ya! With your temper, you either need release or domination!

Suddenly a lot of faces turned red at my comment, Miroku grinned pervously at my comment. Sango and Kagome were redder than cherries, and Inuyasha was tomato red with both embarrassment and anger. Sesshomaru still had a poke face on, but his body language said he was enjoying my suggestive remark. And Inu no Taisho, well like any father he was laughing at his son.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned away from me with a " Keh! "

I growled. " What can't handle the truth? Inu Douchebag " I grinned at the nickname.

" What on earth is a douchebag? " Miroku asked in the background, while Kagome quickly shut him up and made him never ask again.

" Now, now you two settle down. There's no reason to fight, we still have a lot to talk about. I don't even remember why you two are fighting anymore. " Inu no Taisho said ushering us back to our 'corners'.

I sat back down between Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho. " Whatever. . ."

After calming down in the silence, I was brought to a new realization. " Oh yeah, " I looked at Inu no Taisho. " Is Inu no Taisho really your name? Cuz' it's quite a mouthful and honestly it doesn't sound like a name to me. .. "

Inu no Taisho looked at me and then covered his eyes while facing the sky and laughed, after it died down his hand went to his knee and he smiled at me. " You're really something else, suddenly bringing that up. "

I blushed and looked away. " Well sorry for being me, your name or whatever it is, is just way too long for a name and I was curious. . . I can't help that I'm weird. . ."

He let out a deep chuckle and ruffled my hair. " I never said it was a bad thing. "

I pushed his hand off " Stop that, I'm not a child so stop treatin' me like one. " I protested.

He laughed a little more as he retracted his hand. " Alright, Alright. . . .My name is Touga, Inu no Taisho is simply my title and many refer to me as that by now. "

I looked at him and smiled. " Touga, huh. . . . it's very . . .fitting " I laughed.

Sesshomaru coughed to get our attention. Touga and I looked over as well as everyone else. " Back to our main subject. . . .so this human has powers that involve the living and dead. . .making her? What exactly? "

Touga thought for a second. " Well . . .I don't know. The gods never told me exactly what their called. So she's just considered a human with powers. . " He shrugged. " It's not like it matters, human or demon, she has powers. That is just That. No need to look any deeper. "

I laughed " Yeah it's like look at a piece of bread and saying it's cooked dough. It doesn't matter how long you stare it's always going to be just bread. "

"Hn" Sesshomaru got up. " Then I suppose there's no need to stay any longer. "

" Now hold on Sesshomaru, she wasn't the only thing I wanted to discuss. .and I'm sure you know what about. . " Touga halted Sesshomaru from getting away.

" oooooo, someone's in trouble~ " I grinned. " Someone was a naughty puppy~ " I taunted Sesshomaru.

" Hush. " Touga stopped and looked scoldingly at me then went back to Sesshomaru. " Pay no mind to her Sesshomaru, we- "

Sesshomaru launched at me and I got up and started to run as fast as I could. He trailed right behind me, but I kept running with a grin on my face. My heart beat was thumping loudly and I could feel the adrenaline rush form the chase. Sesshomaru lunged at me and tackled me to the ground, he latched onto my hips and we barrel rolled a few feet and ended up with him on top of me.

His eyes were flashing red and he pinned my arms above my head, while I was breathing raggedly and still feeling the adrenaline. I was laughing. Until I realized the position, scratch that, the 'suggestive' position we were in.

Sesshomaru not only had my arms pinned, he also was right on top of me. Ya know with his legs spead out over mine and his crotch just barely touching mine. That one position where most women or even some men want to be in.

" uhhhhh. . .Sesshomaru. . .please get off me. . your- "

He growled at me and his eyes flashed red.

I flinched and tried to think of how to get out of this. _' I could apologize but that may not work. . . wait oh yeah duh! He's a dude so I just got to do . . '_ I lunnged my knee into his crotch and hit his jewels. HARD. _' THIS! And now I RUN! '_

Sesshomaru let me go and knelt down holding his unmentionables while I booked my ass over to Touga who was running towards me.

" Lori! " He grabbed my shoulders like before and was looking at me like I was going to die. " Are you insane! He could kill you! Wait- How did you- " He looked over at Sesshomaru and instantly knew what I did. He looked over at me and was pissed yet amused? He let go of me and pointed at me " Stay right there and say nothing. " his hand dropped to his side as he walked over to Sesshomaru.

' _Well that could have gone bad. . . great job Lori, you probably just killed off like 10 of his futures kids. . .not like he needed to reproduce, one of him is hard enough to handle. . . '_ I looked over at them.

Touga was sternly scolding his son and Sesshomaru was glaring at me while listening to his father. It wasn't hard to tell what they were talking about. If looked could kill . . . _' I'd be in my grave right now. . '_ I sighed.

' _This day just keeps getting better and better. . . '_


End file.
